


醋海生波

by friyamuller



Series: 中世纪婚姻指南 [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 这是关于丹尼斯第一个发情期的故事，同时也是关于算总账、如何回答送命题、戴女士如何背锅的故事。





	醋海生波

冬日里难得的晴天让整个米塔乌的人都欢快起来，即便是这座厚重的石质领主城堡里也不例外。  
丹尼斯虽然性格早熟，但被困了整整一个月之后，也忍不住跑出去撒欢了。而斯蒂凡因为有点受不了外面的阴冷，只是缩在他的书房守着壁炉，偶尔透过玻璃花窗看看外面跟小伙伴们打闹的丹尼斯。  
斯蒂凡的嘴角忍不住露出了一丝笑意，可是当他发现丹尼斯跟戴安娜凑到一起窃窃私语以后，笑容便慢慢消失了。  
他早就发现了，丹尼斯在这几年里长大了不少，身量已经接近成年人，模样也渐渐张开了，只是声音还似小孩子一样奶声奶气，像一把小勾子刮得斯蒂凡心上发颤。  
不仅仅是外表，斯蒂凡知道孩子的身体里面也在发生的变化，不同的器官会因为分化方向的不同而引发不同的变化。在佛罗伦萨的时候，他曾经跟着一个画家偷偷解剖过很多尸体，alpha的、omega的，他知道那套系统是怎么运作的。  
他的小男孩即将会进入分化期，这是斯蒂凡从丹尼斯一进入15岁就做好了的心理准备。这半年来，他也在小心观察，推测着丹尼斯最终会分化成哪种属性。  
但斯蒂凡看着丹尼斯纤细的四肢和柔软的肌体，看着他温顺地与别人交谈，看着他总是往年轻的alpha身边凑。  
丹尼斯只怕是会分化成为omega了，斯蒂凡在心里默默地想。如果是这个样子，他是不是应该履行当初婚礼前的约定，毕竟一个omega有多么需要alpha来纾解发情期这是有目共睹的。  
因为他并不想让另一个人加入他们的婚姻。  
所以你终于承认这是婚姻了，在心底的角落里，一个阴暗的声音响起，你的淡然、你的为师者的矜持终于维持不住了吗？  
可是这并不能让斯蒂凡将自己的视线从城堡外的两个身影上挪开，他甚至懒得跟心底最黑暗的部分抗衡。冬日的暖阳透过玻璃花窗，照射到他身上，却照不亮他阴沉的脸色。  
他到底是何等的傲慢才能在朋友面前夸口自己待丹尼斯只是视如己出，不要说他没有自己的孩子，就算将来有了，他绝不会用这样的带着欲望的眼神看着他的孩子。  
那么就向他的挚友学学吧，找一个alpha，等他标记了丹尼斯之后再除掉他。不，这个alpha不应该是戴安娜·尼基季奇娜，她是他的学生，丹尼斯的朋友，如果她死了，丹尼斯会伤心的。  
丹尼斯需要一个其他的，不那么特殊的alpha，受控制的、微不足道的、可以随时除掉的那种。这么一来丹尼斯就可以如同让·纪尧姆一样，只在发情期挑选几个合适的人打发这段混乱的时光就够了，平时的时候，丹尼斯会在他身边——不，斯蒂凡发现自己无法接受这种想象。仅仅是想象丹尼斯与其他人产生一些亲密接触就让斯蒂凡感到妒火中烧，更不要提为了度过发情期应该做的那些事情。  
Beta虽然不尽如人意但也是一个好的结果，就算是有人跳出来利用同属性婚姻无效来制造障碍也无妨的，相信希望这段婚姻维持下去的人依旧有很多，到时候转头与他们合作也没什么问题。  
如果丹尼斯是个alpha该有多好，他倒是知道一些“制造”alpha的手段……可是现在给丹尼斯服用莫斯科的禁药又难免太迟了，那种让任何属性的孩子都能显现出alpha特征的禁药需要从小就服用。  
思及此，斯蒂凡有一瞬间在埋怨阿列克谢没有及早告诉他这种药物的存在，可是理智告诉他，即便是在他初次见到这个男孩的时候，丹尼斯也已经过了最佳的服药年龄。  
“主啊，我向您虔诚地祈求，不要让丹尼斯分化成为omega。”斯蒂凡自诩宗教的反叛者，可在那一刻仍然忍不住将希望寄托于神明的意志上。

“你在想什么，Stéph？”隐隐约约的，斯蒂凡听到耳边有一个声音在问。他能感觉到自己正在苏醒，身体的感官逐渐恢复，但最先感受到的是摇晃的感觉。他仿佛置身于一条滔天风浪中小船上，只能随波逐流，丝毫无法反抗自然的伟力。裹挟着琥珀松香的海水拍打在他脸上，冰冷刺骨却让他如同被烫伤一样感到焚烧灼热。  
但是问话的声音他很熟悉，带着几分孩子般的清亮，这声音让他感到安心，所以他在尚未完全清醒的情况下依旧选择了回答，但是因为唇齿也不灵活，只回答了一个词：“omega……”  
这一下可捅了马蜂窝，波浪变得更加猛烈，而另外的一种刺激直冲脑海，直接将他混沌一片的神志唤醒了。几乎是立刻的，斯蒂凡明白了自己的处境，他在被人操着。  
勉强睁开眼睛，在熹微的晨光中确认了身上的人是丹尼斯之后，斯蒂凡奇怪地松了一口气，但是愤怒的感觉随即袭上心头。这个混小子显然是被欲望烧昏了头，恐怕连身边躺了谁都不知道。握了握刚刚才恢复控制力的双拳，斯蒂凡能感受到力量回到了身体内，积蓄着，只待反击。  
斯蒂凡屏住呼吸（这在被狠狠进入的时候可不容易保持），找到一个合适的时机，然后他用力一推——  
但是他推出去的双手被牢牢钳制住，几乎在他没反应过来的时候，就被粗粝的革带捆住了手腕。直到斯蒂凡双手被束缚在床头上时，他还在恼火，这孩子怎么这么喜欢捆人呢！记得他刚刚分化的时候也是这样一出。  
同时斯蒂凡也在恼怒自己的无力，虽然丹尼斯是alpha，但他刚刚成年，不管是力量还是身体远未达到巅峰。而他注重锻炼，对自己的身手也颇为自信，没道理在反抗的时候毫无反手之力。  
Alpha……斯蒂凡突然想起了前一夜。这是丹尼斯的第一个完整的发情期，他们昨晚一起在床上耳鬓厮磨，在数次高潮之后交颈而眠。但是现在又是怎么一回事，尽管卧室里光线不好，他也依旧能看清丹尼斯涨红的脸颊和带着一丝暴虐的狂热，感受到丹尼斯周身暴乱的气息，这不正常。  
经过近一年来的发育，丹尼斯的身体应该已经彻底成熟了，再加上他的引导和教育，丹尼斯已经成为了一个合格的alpha，这从他能熟练收敛起自己的信息素就能看出来。而斯蒂凡对他自己的教育成果更加自信，当身边人隐晦地暗示应该为丹尼斯的首个发情期寻找一位经验丰富的omega，他怀着一种莫名的自信和一丝若有若无的醋意拒绝了这种提议。  
昨晚那场酣畅淋漓的性爱更加能证明他的想法是对的，即便被欲望烧得有几分急躁，丹尼斯依旧能维持基本的理智。但是今天早上怎么就突然失控，就像他曾经见过的很多热血上头的alpha一样，只想操进能摸到的一切身体里。  
这种感觉很不对，甚至可以说斯蒂凡很讨厌这种状态。

年轻的alpha钳住身下年长者的腰，将他使劲提起，让他上半身贴在床头上。而斯蒂凡因为双手被捆在床头上，为了不拉伤手腕，只能曲起手臂，背部压着被束缚着的手，只有两肘贴在耳边。更过分的是丹尼斯在做这些的时候并没有从他身体里抽出，而他的双腿被大大地分开来，盘在身上alpha的腰间。  
恼怒和羞耻让斯蒂凡紧闭牙关，除了被架起来的时候他不由发出的一声惊呼之外，即便是在被分身顶端刺激生殖腔口的时候，他也极力不发出任何声音。这显然激怒了年轻气盛的alpha，伴侣明显的不配合让他忍不住更深地占有身下的这具躯体。  
丹尼斯保持了凶猛的攻势，分身大力地深入浅出了一会儿，伴随着抽插的节奏开始不断加快，力度也越来越大，直到他满足地逼出了斯蒂凡的呻吟。在连绵不断的刺激中，斯蒂凡身前不断摇晃的分身在未被触碰的情况下释放了出来，而那个在昨晚为他打开了的秘密甬道在他的不断刺激下再次敞开。感受到这一点的丹尼斯在内心满足极了，他现在无意识地咬噬着斯蒂凡的颈部，同时在生殖腔内成结。  
丹尼斯受到本能控制并不清楚，但是斯蒂凡明白，他是在试图标记，这是镌刻在alpha骨子里的本能，而他的咬的位置是omega的腺体。他还没有淡忘梦里对alpha的醋意，转瞬间这种恶意就变为对丹尼斯的恼火，如果不是手被绑着，斯蒂凡大概会狠狠抽他一下。但这样不利的体位并没有阻止斯蒂凡说话，于是他在身上的alpha昏昏欲睡的时刻，在丹尼斯耳边用浸满了欲望的气声说：“邀请一个omega加入我们的婚姻怎么样？到时候你就有了可以标记的人了，而不是在一具beta的身体上徒费心思。”  
斯蒂凡话语像蛇信子一样舔过丹尼斯心头，鲜红、诱惑但沾满剧毒，一瞬间，丹尼斯从欲望的迷雾中摆脱出来。他看清了眼前的一切，无论是斯蒂凡完全受控于他的姿态还是脖颈上的伤口，甚至是斯蒂凡嘴角上冰冷笑意。  
他当然记得自己是怎么昏了头的，他跟自己的伴侣做爱，问斯蒂凡在想什么的时候，半梦半醒的斯蒂凡脱口而出一句“omega”。他当然清楚斯蒂凡在选择床伴的时候更倾向于omega，在他还没分化的时候也提过如果他分化为omega将如何如何。  
但是现在看来，斯蒂凡并不希望他沾染omega。斯蒂凡当然是在说反话，他认识这种伴随着嘲讽微笑的反话，如果还想尝到甜头最好谨慎回应。  
这样就公平多了，丹尼斯想，不能只让他一个人在嫉妒中翻滚。放松下来后，开始逐渐消退的结让丹尼斯能开始尝试着轻轻抽动。比起狂风暴雨式的进攻，斯蒂凡显然更受不了这种几乎缱绻的温存，丹尼斯能听到耳边的呼吸渐渐变得沉重。  
丹尼斯将斯蒂凡揽入怀中，一手温柔地扣住他的腰肢，一手去解开斯蒂凡被捆住的双手。失去了床头这个支撑点，被抱在怀中的斯蒂凡无助的双手只能环抱住身前人的肩膀。  
“你可能弄错了什么，Stéph，”丹尼斯轻轻咬着怀中人的耳朵，在他耳边说，“我想标记的可不是其他什么人，omega、beta、alpha都不是。我只想标记你，让你成为我的，只有我的。”  
滚烫的气息直冲斯蒂凡的耳内，让他不禁打了一个寒颤。尽管他们结婚快4年了，真正发生关系也有几个月了，但是这是丹尼斯第一次在他面前展露自己的欲望。但是诡异的，就是丹尼斯这种猎食者的眼神也点燃了他心中的欲火，他嘴角上笑容逐渐沾染上了情欲。  
丹尼斯当然看得懂这种神情，但现在不是斯蒂凡掌控局面的时刻，说实在的他还有点生气的，就因为斯蒂凡的那句话。尽管知道斯蒂凡不可能真心给他们的婚姻中添加一个omega，但就那一瞬间让他汗毛竖起的感受他可忘不了。丹尼斯不打算就这么放过斯蒂凡，得让斯蒂凡明白，在与别人分享他这件事上，丹尼斯绝对不可能让步。  
用吻占领了斯蒂凡嘴唇的丹尼斯给他们翻了一个身，再度把斯蒂凡压在身下，在斯蒂凡被吻得气喘吁吁的时候，丹尼斯笑道：“既然你这么希望我们的婚姻中有一个omega，那么我就努力一下把你操成omega吧！”丹尼斯从斯蒂凡身上抬起身来，脸上还带着孩子气的笑意，似乎他只是提议他们喝杯酒。  
而斯蒂凡却实打实地感到了一丝危险，他挣扎着欲逃离，但是酸软的身体让他心有余而力不足。丹尼斯很快压上身来，他在斯蒂凡的耳边继续说：“我要让你无时无刻都湿润着，只要站在我身边就腿软得站不住。”  
丹尼斯的手在斯蒂凡的肌肤上游走着，激起斯蒂凡一阵阵颤抖和裹挟着欲望的喘息，他从耳边一路轻吻着向下，舌尖在汗湿的皮肤上留下一道水痕，他有意错过斯蒂凡已经站起的乳尖，转而向下，在深陷的肚脐上流连。“我要让你为我生育子女，你无时无刻不在怀孕，”他的吻落在斯蒂凡的小腹上，仿佛那里真的有一个生命在孕育，“你会有发情期，而那是你唯一没有在怀孕的时候，但是当发情期结束，你又会有一个新的孩子。”  
斯蒂凡被他的话语拉进了绮丽诡异的幻想中，他大张着嘴唇，却发不出任何声音，只是偶尔从喉咙里泄露出一丝无意义的声音。丹尼斯看着他脸上空白的神情，眼中却含着春水，波光粼粼。他笑了，重新将自己埋入眼前这具温暖的身体里，而斯蒂凡不由自主地用双腿环住丹尼斯的腰臀，身体在丹尼斯的大力抽插下不停向上耸动，意乱神迷。  
他回到斯蒂凡的耳边，一边抽插一边继续加码：“你会在我身下不断高潮，甚至让春水浸透整张床单，你会躺在自己的体液里睡着又被我操醒，直到什么也射不出来——”  
丹尼斯突然停住了他的话，神情古怪地直起身子，他抽出了分身，只见一股股细流从红肿的穴口中涌出，除了透明的潮吹还有一缕缕白灼的精液。斯蒂凡真的……他这才反应过来斯蒂凡早就昏了过去，那他到底是被他的话刺激到了，还是真的高潮了？  
但是……可没这么简单就结束噢，斯蒂凡，丹尼斯突然露出了灿烂的笑容，而在他身下昏死过去的斯蒂凡似有感应地打了一个哆嗦。

年轻alpha的第一个发情期持续了两天，这两天里大概是被欺负惨了，斯蒂凡在此后的一个月里对丹尼斯总是爱理不搭的，这让年轻的小公爵十分委屈。  
犹豫再三之后，丹尼斯打算向从小将他抚养长大的葆琳娜求助。


End file.
